The present disclosure relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant, also known as lily-of-the-Nile, which is grown as an ornamental plant for use in containers and in the landscape. The new cultivar, from the family Amaryllidaceae, is known botanically as Agapanthus africanus and will be hereinafter referred to as ‘Neverland’.
‘Neverland’ was discovered by the inventor in 2003 in El Campo, Tex. as a single seedling within a commercially grown seed-raised crop of Agapanthus ‘Peter Pan’ (unpatented). Whereas ‘Peter Pan’ exhibits entirely green foliage, the new variety ‘Neverland’ exhibits variegated leaves consisting of yellow-green margins and mid-green center stripes.
Upon discovery of the single variegated seedling, the inventor removed and transplanted the seedling into a nursery liner container for further observation and overwintering. In spring 2004, the inventor potted the liner transplant into a 1 gallon container in order to observe the stability of the variegation in the foliage and also the flowering characteristics. During 2005 or 2006, the inventor potted the 1 gallon container plant into a 3 gallon container. During 2009, the inventor first asexually propagated the variegated plant by multiple division, with further divisions in each subsequent year in El Campo, Tex. ‘Neverland’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.